


resume

by Copycat222



Category: resume - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copycat222/pseuds/Copycat222





	resume

第二次内戦

要約  
南北戦争が終わった後、人々は希望と信念を新たな立法に託した。彼らは新しい立法が不公平な法律と習わしを打ち破ることができると信じている。

20世紀50年代の景気後退で黒人失業率が高騰し、黒人と白人の家庭所得格差が広がった。これらの裁決と善意にもかかわらず、南部全域で大規模な人種隔離に反対する行為は依然として普遍的な現象である。また、この国は、変革のスピードに対する黒人の期待と不満との一体化の努力を鈍らせようとしているため、非暴力的な抗議を招いている。

ブラウン氏の決定は南方の政治構造を種族扇動者に変えて、それから生じる反発によって、争いの起点となった。戦争、小規模な紛争と重大な全国的な戦いは、重大な立法または運動内部における重大な戦術または戦略的転換を通じて基礎を打ち立てた。

1955年以降、これらの地元の争いの多くは、アラバマ州で成功したモンゴメリーバスのボイコットからインスピレーションを得て、人種アパルトヘイトの手段として非暴力的な直接抗議行動による抗議を採用するようになった。

モンゴメリーバスボイコットは、テイラーの第二次南北戦争の最初の「大規模な戦い」である。この抗議は、席を譲ることを拒否した公民権運動家ローザ・パークスによって始まって、すぐに大衆運動になった。これは非暴力軍に重要なブループリントを提供した。

その間に、牧師のマーティン・ルーサー・キングは、彼の教育的業績と、ボイコットためのスピーチスキルを考えられ、MIAの会長に選ばれた。

ボイコットの中止と引き換えに、MIAは3つの要求をした。しかし、地元の役人は、これが人種アパルトヘイトのシステムをさらに弱体化する恐れがあるため、拒否した。1956年、キングをはじめとするMIAの指導者たちは隔離主義者で構成されたため、多くの北部の教会教区や人権団体からの寄付金をもらった。

白人コミュニティの大部の反対にもかかわらず、この運動に多くの白人支持者が現れた。最終的に、米国最高裁判所からの支持を受けて、モンゴメリのバス隔離を終わらせるという決定を肯定した。

法律によって集団が劣っていると烙印を押される社会では、教育機会の平等は達成できないと考えて、黒人は隔離を廃止することと望んでいた。1960年から1965年にかけて、公民権デモ隊と隔離主義者の間の運動が続いた。全国各地で、公民権労働者の勇敢さが人々を行動に駆り立て、関連する問題をめぐるさまざまな地域的な取り組みに役立った。

1961年、SNCC(Student Nonviolent Coordinating Committee)は、アルバニーで大衆運動を起こすことを期待し、地元の高校生や大学生を集めることに重点を置いた。しかし、この運動は、少なくとも全国的には明らかに失敗に終わった。キングらはこれから多くのことを学び、もはや不当な法律に従うことができないと悟って、デモの重要な制限の一つを解除した。これは運動にとっても非常に大事な転機となり、バーミンガムで大きな効果を発揮して応用した。

世界がバーミンガムと大統領選挙に注目した間、ケネディ政権は介入せざるを得なかったまた、アフリカの新興国の影響力からの圧力があって、デモが外交に与える影響を懸念するようになった。ソ連と影響力を競う米国の外交団も、大統領に早急に行動するようと促した。

デモの激しいプレッシャーで、白人経済界は最終的に譲歩した。キングはこれを南部における最も壮大な勝利と自慢した。バーミンガム効果は、それから数カ月の間に、約50の都市で定着した。しかし、この運動の最大の勝利を得る同時に、非暴力への深刻な挑戦のシグナルとなった。

その後、ケネディ大統領は、明確な連邦政府の対応を必要とする「道徳的危機」として隔離を非難した。これが希望を呼び起こしたが、さらに暴力や抗議行動を誘発した。司法省は、苦情を受けた人が訴訟を起こした場合にのみ介入することに同意した。しかし、これは警察の残虐行為や雇用差別の問題に対処することができなかった。

1961年8月28日、全米公民権運動家は、ワシントン行進に集中した。キングは、独立宣言の約束を実現するために国家に呼びかけ、「I Have a Dream」という有名な演説を行った。

1964年には、世論調査税が非合法化され、公民権法案が下院で可決された。しかし、フィリバスターで上院での審議が遅れた。その間、公民権団体はミシシッピを次の目標と定めた。

ミシシッピ州は、農村部の公民権活動家にとって、最も危険で人を寄せ付けない環境であったにもかかわらず、有権者登録の可能性に気づかされた。ミシシッピ州では「フリーダム・サマー」という運動が行われ始め、国民運動の最後の主要な異人種間の取り組みの一つであることが証明された。多くの白人アメリカ人は、暴力や抗議に疲れ、特権の喪失に警鐘を鳴らしたが、ミシシッピの黒人にとっては、これは全く新しい時代の始まりだ。人々は、自分はもう無力ではないと感じるようになった。

しかし、1965年のアラバマ州では、アフリカ系アメリカ人の有権者登録率はわずか2パーセントにとどまっており、これが全国的な投票権法の制定に向けた別の動きにつながった。セルマの地元の役人たちは残忍さに定評があり、この運動のために多くの人が死傷した。

ついに1965年8月6日に、投票権法が可決され、10年以上にわたる組織化と大規模動員の礎となり、黒人市民に「不正を打破するために人間が考案した最も強力な手段」を保証した。

コメント  
本章の冒頭で述べたように、ミシシッピ州の公民権運動は、地域社会の動員と地域社会の組織化という二つの異なる伝統から生まれた。地域社会の動員は、モンゴメリー、バーミンガム、シカゴの第二次南北戦争の主な戦いに貢献した。

1955年から1965年の間に、この10年には大きな成功を達成した。復興時代の最後の法案の約82年後、1957年の公民権法が発表され、1965年の選挙権法からわずか8年しか離れていなかった。アフリカ系アメリカ人の公民権を肯定する新たな国家的立法は、この運動のベンチマークになった。

国政の観点から、アメリカの民主主義の約束とレトリックが大きく取り上げられ、運動をアメリカ革命によって始まった弧を完成させ、法の下での絶対的な平等を確保するための努力と定義することに役立った。学者たちはこの運動を第二次アメリカ革命と呼んでいて、運動の目的は、アメリカの民主主義の拡大というより広い文脈の中に置かれていた。

本章では、公民権法案の成立は、隔離を廃止して平等を確保するための新しい時代の幕開けであると同時に、現在のアメリカのニュースから見えるような逆人種差別の悪質なケースを開いたように見てきた。選挙権法については、アフリカ系アメリカ人の選挙権を可能にしたものの、異質な移民に対して公民権を乱用するという悪質な事件も引き起こようになった。

一方から見れば、第二次南北戦争の広範で激しい争いのため、反差別の原則がアメリカ国民の心に深く根付いて、女性やLGBTの平等権運動の勝利にも同様の道筋を与えた。とはいえ、他の点から見ても、第二次南北戦争の時から、国の利益が何よりも優先されていたことが分かるだろう。ケネディ家がこの運動に注目するのは、デモが隔離主義者の慣行に関して外交に与えた影響ではないだろうか。ソ連との影響力を競うために、アメリカ大統領は外交団から迅速に行動するように促された。そして、アフリカ系アメリカ人には異質な移民にも関わらず投票権が与えるのは、より多くの投票権を得るのも一つ重要な原因だろうか。

私の知る限りでは、アメリカのアジア人差別、中国の難民差別、日本のベトナム人差別のように、アメリカに限らず、他の国でも人種差別は続いていくと考えます。実際のところ、どうすればいいのかというのは非常に難しいところで、違いや不平等がある限り、争いは永遠に止まらないではないだろうか。自分自身のできることは、他人に媚びず、差別せず、理性を持って抗議し、優しい人になることと思います。


End file.
